Momento de confianza
by fansadness
Summary: América llega sin permiso a casa de Inglaterra a jugar


ahm, historia común, no muy original y sencilla...

Hetalia no pertenece a sad, Hungría sería territorio fansadiano(?) ok no -w-

* * *

ooo

América había llegado a la casa de Inglaterra sin invitación alguna, a veces Arthur se preguntaba, el por qué el Americano y Francia iban y se instalaban en su casa como si nada, no le agradaba a nadie ¡¿Por qué iban a su casa entonces?!

Pero ese no es el caso ahora, estaban en la sala sentados frente a frente en los sillones individuales esperando a que alguien dijera la primera palabra, América no facilitaba las cosas, miraba todo a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese estado allí, eso irritó al británico

-maldición América ¡¿qué rayos quieres?!

-¡ha ha! No te enojes viejo, ¿no querías que estuviéramos juntos antes de que me fuera?

-tu… ¡Emancipado idiota largo!- el demonio británico estaba saliendo a flote, ¿pero que se cree? No sabe como lo hace, pero estar con Estados Unidos lo enfurece en menos de 3 puñeteros minutos

-¡s-solo bromeaba! No tienes porque ponerte así, ¡es aterrador!-se hundió en el sillón algo espantado colocando sus palmas al aire para tranquilizar al mayor

-¡vete de mi casa!-gritó apuntando la puerta

-hay por favor-todo el miedo de hace un momento se esfumo dejándole paso a la confianza- sé que estas solo en esta casa vieja, aburriéndote, yo solo vine a animarte, deberías agradecerme

- para tu información no estoy solo

-pff, tu esquizofrenia no cuenta Arthur, no seas tonto-cruzó sus piernas y estiro los brazos por el respaldo del sillón sonriendo arrogantemente, sacando más si se podía de quicio a Arthur

-¡¿qué esquizofrenia?! ¡Ya América lárgate!

-oye estamos solos-sonrió pícaramente-deberías… llamarme Alfred ¿no crees?

-voy a matarte…-decía Inglaterra con un tic en la ceja

-a-l-f-r-e-d~

-¡no te soporto! –dijo tomando en florero más cercano con la intención de atravesarle el cráneo

-está bien, está bien solo bromeaba hahaha, en realidad quería jugar un rato

-¿y a qué?-preguntó molesto sentándose otra vez con el florero entre sus piernas

-hay no pensé en eso…-se dijo para sí mismo el americano- ahm… juguemos a… ¿ramón dice?

-No, y es simón, no ramón, tonto…

-ah sí claro ehm… ¿Cómo estás?

-pero que…

-no seas mal educado viejo…

-hijo de…-cerró los ojos y suspiró- ahh estoy bien… ¿y tú?

-excelente, ¿Qué haces?

-paso el tiempo con un idiota colado en mi casa…

-hahaha! Te toca

-ash… ah, ¿quieres irte de aquí?

-no

- bloody hell….

-¿el mejor beso que has recibido?

-el de Francis cuando… ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA!?

-así que Francis… quién lo diría

-¡ya es suficiente América!

-hey es momento de confianza, pregunta lo que quieras y yo haré lo mismo

-no me interesa nada de ti

-¿el beso mas sorpresivo?

-el que me dio Canadá luego de que te independi… ¡YA! ¡¿Qué CLASE DE TRUCO SUCIO ESTAS UTILIZANDO PARA QUE TE RESPONGA GIT?!

- WHAT DA FUCK?! ¡¿Canadá?!-exclamó Alfred

-… - Inglaterra giró el rostro bastante avergonzado por lo que dijo, se supone que ese tema nunca más iba a salir a flote, pero se lo confesó a ese yankee idiota…

-debí imaginarlo, ese Canadá tiene la pura cara de santo, dammit… -América maldijo a su hermano mentalmente

-ya basta, ¿para qué quieres saber eso pervertido?

-momento de confianza, momento de confianza-respondió Alfred con el seño fruncido, descendiendo por el sillón quedando con las piernas fueras del almohadón

-vas a dañar tu espalda…-el ambiente se volvió incomodo

-si… bueno, estoy llegando tarde-se paró de un salto sacudiendo su cazadora y yendo directo a la salida, Arthur también se colocó de pie para encaminar a Estados Unidos. Al abrir la puerta Alfred se detuvo y observó de reojo al británico que estaba justo detrás de él

-no estás tan gordo como para no pasar por la puerta-comentó el británico al ver que Alfred no daba ni un paso afuera de la casa

-…- ahorró comentarios y con un movimiento rápido volteó su cuerpo agarrando los hombros de Arthur plantándole un beso que incluso su lengua penetró la boca del inglés en segundos, salió corriendo más rápido que jamaiquino en olimpiadas, pero no se salvó de que el místico florero reventara en su cabeza- ¡Estados Unidos 1, Canadá 1!-gritó con sangre chorreando de su cabeza-¡no me rendiré!

-¡AMÉRICA! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡NO TE VUELVAS A APARECER POR AQUÍ! ¡ESTÚPIDO COMEDOR DE HAMBURGUEZAS!

- ¡ha ha ha ha!

Y es que América no pierde contra nadie, y menos perdería contra su hermano menor

lol


End file.
